Old Friends Meet Again!
by Livvy imouto-chan
Summary: Naruto meets a blue haired girl on his 8th birthday and become friends, after Naruto is put into Team 7 she disappeared. What happens if she comes back with news about him after Sasuke betrays them?
1. Prolouge

**Hello everyone! Ok this is going to be my first crossover so be nice! I don't own Naruto or X-men; so then wish me luck! **

'_**Thinking'**_

'**Talking'**

Prologue (Naruto's P.O.V)

I was walking down the street heading to my guardian's home (who if you didn't know was the Hokage) everyone that I past was staring at me, eyes full of hate, I didn't even know what I had done. Today is my birthday and also the anniversary of the Kyuubi attack on the village. As usual the villagers harm me more on this day than any other, instead of the glares I have people wanting to kill me, beating me, they blame me for people's deaths that I don't know. Why me? My name in Naruto Uzumaki and today I have turned 8. As I walk down the street in my usual orange t-shirt and black trousers **(A.N-Yes I'm British hehe) **I see children with their parents happy and smiling and it makes me wonder; where are my parents? Did they hate me as much as the village?

The playground is the next place I walk past, it's is usually full of children my age or older playing with their friends, I wonder what that's like? Instead there I a girl all alone on the swings; she was crying. '_The old man can wait a little longer I guess.' _I walk up to her and studied her carefully, she could have been a my age or a year older, her hair was a deep blue and was chest length, her eyes where a bright mix between gold and yellow (link on profile), her skin was really pale it looked as if she had been out here for a while but her arms was covered in bruises and scratches her legs were bleeding and her face had a couple red marks as if it had been hit. Why would anyone to attack a girl like this? I sat on the other swing seat facing the opposite way. I faced her and said the first thing that popped into my head. "It looks like they got you too." She looked at me eyes filled with shock, I knew she wouldn't want to talk so I carried on. "Yeah, this happens to me often too. I don't know why though. Today is always the worst, not much of a 'Happy Birthday'-"

"Happy Birthday." She cut me off; her voice was a little hoarse from crying

"Thanks you're the first person to say that to me, I'm Naruto."

"I'm Tora, nice to meet you." She held out her hand and I shuck it _'Wow she may actually want to be my friend!' _ I smile at the thought, finally a friend! "So then Tora where are you from, I haven't seen you round the village before?"

"Ah, you catch on quick. I'm from the Village Hidden in the Clouds, have you always lived here?"

"Yep, born and raised! Tell me about your life… I-If you want."

"Sure, why not? I can already tell we are going to be great friends." My grin grew wider when I heard this! "My name is Tora Nii, daughter of Yugito Nii. I am 10 years young and I was born in the Village Hidden in the Clouds. After I was born Matatabi (the two tailed beast) that was sealed inside my mother split into two parts –one bigger than the other- and I was given the bigger piece. That's why my hair is blue. My mother carried on working as a ninja straight after I was born so she didn't have a lot of time to look after me. So yesterday she decided that I should move down here and live with one of her friends until she can afford to look after both of us. OK your turn!"

"OK, um, my name is Naruto Uzumaki; I have lived here all my life and have always been treated like crap. I don't know my parents because they both died when the village was attacked by the Kyuubi (the nine tailed beast). Ever since I've living in orphanages and the Hokage is my guardian. I love ramen and pulling pranks, my dream is to be Hokage and prove everyone wrong. Believe it!"

We carried on talking and we grew really close, the old man came to see why I didn't visit him, luckily his mood changed when he found out that I had finally got a friend.

It wasn't till quite a few years later till everything changed, I had just put in Team 7 with Sakura and Sasuke and Tora had become a Chunin, she disappeared. She did start acting strange and then she was gone; poof into thin air I never thought I'd see her again until….

**OOOO cliff hanger muhahahahaha! I is so evil :3 Unfortually the next chapter is going to be posted with is one so I won't have to leave you in the suspense damn it! **


	2. Chapter 1

**Unfortually you didn't get a full taste of my evilness . Oh well, here's chapter 1. Enjoy! **

**I don't own Naruto our X-men!**

'Talking'

'_Thinking'_

'**English'**

**-xxxxx-**

Previously: I thought I'd never see her again until…

It was after the Chunin exams and the village was coming together to get the village back to its original glory. I was laid in a hospital bed recovering from my fight with Sasuke. I had failed my mission and my promise. I couldn't bring him back, our friend and team mate; the one that had betrayed us for revenge. Since the battle at the Valley Of The End my body has felt different, I heal much faster even with Kyuubi's help, my teeth and nails are shaper as are my senses; I can smell Ichiraku's ramen from here and that's 10 blocks away! My eyes turn gold whenever I feel a new power coursing through me. What the hell happened to me?

Tsunade came into the room and gave me that motherly look that she usually does. "Right, Naruto it seems that you are of full health again, you may leave. However, you MUST rest for another couple of days until you are to train again is that clear?" I knew that if I didn't do what she said then she would send me back to this bed with one of her earth shattering punches. "Yeah, sure Tsunade-baa-Chan!" I replied in my usual care free tone. I jumped out of bed, eager to move about once again, my first place to go will me Ichiraku's, the sent has been driving my stomach crazy.

As I reached the familiar building, I took in another deep breath, taking in the heavenly sent of food that awaited me. I move the flaps out of the way and took my usual seat in front of the counter, behind the counter was Teuchi, one of the first people that didn't judge me and taught me how to read. He was a middle aged man with a tan and greying brown hair, always kind to the people that entered his shop; next to him was his daughter Ayame. She was the first to notice me, "Ah, Naruto I wondered where you had disappeared too." She said with her usual bright smile on her face. Teuchi turned around and had his usual cheerful expression on. "Ah, Naruto how can I help you? Will it be your usual today?" I have always thought of them as family, they knew me more than anyone else in the village; that was after Tora disappeared. I moved the memory of my old blue hair friend out of my head; I don't want to be depressed again. I put a cheerful smile on my face "Of course, you should know me by now." I answer, my stomach growling at the sight of the freshly made and cooked noodles, a large bowl of pork ramen is placed in front of me and I instantly tucked in savouring each mouthful as well as eating it quickly before moving on to the next bowl. 9 large bowls of ramen later I was full and fairly tired so headed to my apartment.

**-xxxxx-**

However, in a unexplored part of earth for the ninjas, Naruto's changes hadn't gone undetected. A bald man in a metal wheelchair was wearing a strange looking helmet which was attached to a small desk like object, which was fixed to a platform, which was in midair of a large, empty room. After this man opened his eyes and took the helmet off he wheeled himself out of the large room and contacted two of his colleges. This man was Charles Xavier, the man that runs the school that is for extremely talented children. These children aren't what you think they are mutants; the next step up in the human evolution, their DNA contained the X-gene that enabled them to have certain abilities.

The two of his colleges met the telepath in his office, these two were also mutants but these had completed their training to help control their powers and were now part of the X-men; their code names were Cyclops and Bluey. Their mission was to collect the newly found mutant and to bring him back before the Brotherhood. Bluey would be in one big shock when she finds out who the mutant is.

**-xxxxx-**

I woke up and looked at my alarm clock; it read 6:30am. Great (!) I'm never going to go back now, I got up and got into the shower, the warm water felt so relaxing my tensed muscles softened and I let out a long sigh. Today I got to train again with Kakashi-sensei and Sakura, we had to meet up in our usual spot on the bridge and of course Kakashi-sensei will be late because he was reading that damn perverted book. I will admit that it has been a while since I trained with the two members of my team, I hope we'll be doing something fun and challenging today to make up for lost time.

I reached the bridge at 7:30am 10 minutes late but Kakashi-sensei still wasn't there but I got a good telling off from Sakura. It wasn't until 7:40 that Kakashi decided to turn up. Of course we did our usual routine of shouting at him and him giving stupid excuses. We trained for a good hour and a half until a big black thing came out of the sky and landed on the training field. We got into defensive positions and waited to see if anything would attack. Nothing happened after a couple of minutes but we still kept our guard up until some stairs descended from the bottom of the black giant and a man came walking down them. He wore strange leather cloths and something over his eyes, after his a girls came down she was wearing similar clothing however it had some differences such as the trimmings colour and that the top had a V-neck. The man was fairly tall and pale and had short brown hair. The girl was familiar she has hip length blue hair and bright golden eyes, that when it clicked it was Tora. I took my guard down and walked up to them, both and Kakashi and Sakura were trying to tell me to stop. Tora's eyes landed on my and a smile grew on her face. "Naruto!" She shouted and ran my way. Once we were close enough we wrapped our arms around each other in a huge bear hug. How I've missed this. "Tora, I missed you where did you go?" She looked a little guilty, and then she looked over my shoulder at my two team mates that had confused looks over their faces. "Unfortually Naruto I'm on a mission with my friend Scott here. I wish I could explain but I have little time." The guy Scott came up and said something that I didn't understand, it was probably a different language. **"Bluey the professor said that the mutant was a feral and was at the age of 12/13. Do you think these guys could help since they are around that age?" **I'm not sure what he said but he had a serious tone like Kakashi-sensei did when he meant business. Tora answered him and then turned back to me. "Naruto, Scott thinks that you could help us, we are looking for someone around your age. They would have changed a bit since yesterday morning. They would seem more animalistic, they would have claw like nails, shaper canines, heal faster than usual and their eyes would turn gold if peeved." I just realised that she had just explain what I can do now. I nod as an answer and look her in the eye. "It's me." I simply put it, she seemed happy but I wonder why she was looking for me. "Well then Naruto, it looks like we'll have more time to explain what's been happening and where I've been. If you want you can come with us and you can learn how to harness your new powers, like I did, or you can stay here it's your choice." This was all too fast, Tora understands what is happening to me and can help me through it, or I can stay here with my friend and grow to become Hokage. _Ahhh! Why does it have to be so hard?_ Before I can think of anything else Tora speaks up again, "Oh and you can come back if you want to after the training and keep perusing your dream of becoming Hokage if you wish, you can even visit on holidays." _Right, I can still visit, and still become Hokage, these powers could lash out without training and I could hurt someone; like when I lost control of Kyuubi during that fight with Sasuke. Wow, I actually sound smart haha. I know what I need to do…._

**-xxxxx-**

**Muhahahaha another cliff-hanger, take that! I hope you liked this chapter so please review, favourite and follow!**


End file.
